


Learning to Love

by lindahoyland



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite still being in love with Aragorn, Éowyn accepts Faramir's proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Love

Title: Learning to Love  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Title: Learning to Love  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Bunny Hutch LOTRGFIC Challenge.  
Elements: . I've often wondered if Eowyn truly wanted Faramir or if she always pined for Aragorn but realized he wasn't to be hers, so settled for Faramir as a poor second choice. (Erulisse (one L))  
Author's Notes: These drabbles are closely linked to my treatment of Faramir and Eowyn in other stories in my sub universe. The drabbles contain direct references to Tolkien.  
Summary: Still Pining for Aragorn, Eowyn accepts Faramir's proposal.  
Word Count:400  
Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. No profit has been, nor will be made from this story.

I  
Faramir looked longingly at her, eyes alight with love. Éowyn accepted his proposal, yet her heart yearned for another. Aragorn loved her not, though, while Faramir did. Faramir was a good man. He would treat her kindly. Never would he confine her to a cage. He even looked like Aragorn, tall and stern with sparkling grey eyes. Éowyn could do far worse. She would try to make him a good wife. She hoped her heart would no longer flutter wildly whenever Aragorn was near.

What else could she do? Return home and keep house for her brother until he wed?

II

The man she had loved had spoken of her as a fair thing given to Faramir by her brother. She hated him then with a burning rage that consumed her day and night. Yet were love and hate not close kin, mingled as the twin consuming passions?

She even doubted Faramir now. Did he truly love her or had he only wed her to spare the King embarrassment now that his Elven bride was here?

Faramir treated her respectfully, too respectfully, for he shunned her bed. Maybe he knew all too well that he was only her second choice.

III

When they at last come together, ice met with fire. His heat thawed her frost. She melted into his arms and at last, she loved him as he loved her. She knew now his love was no courtly pretext. They had both passed through darkest shadows into the sunlight.

When he held their child, his eyes beheld her with adoration and gratitude.  
"Beloved!" he whispered and kissed her.

She returned his kiss, her heart overflowing. Faramir was truly a Prince amongst men. Éowyn was now the happiest of wives, free to be her own mistress as well as Faramir's lady.

IV

The years pass until one day Faramir asks her, "Do you still feel love for Aragorn, by far the greatest man who lives?"

She can laugh now at that ill- starred infatuation. "I love him still, even as you love him, my husband," she replies. "Do not all who see the King come to love him? He is my friend as he is yours."

She knows now there are many kinds of love, equally deep and true; that of wife, mother, sister and friend. For Faramir alone she feels the love that makes her heart quicken when she beholds him.


End file.
